The Girl Of My Dreams
by sweetnadeshiko
Summary: He stared at those gorgeous honey eyes.'Who are you'This question plagued his mind since he first saw her.It pained him to know she would never answer him.'My name is...'Or so he thought.


SweetNadeshiko: Hi! Myfirst fanfic! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Summary: He stared at those gorgeous honey eyes._ 'Who are you?_' This question plagued his mind since the day he first saw her. It pained him to know that she would never answer him. Then in one of his dreams she answered him. '_My name is…'_ Or so he thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Girl of My Dreams

The sky was blue on the day he first saw her. The sun was shinning it's hardest. The clouds looked their fluffiest. Everything was perfect that is until he caught a glimpse of her.

She was standing there in the shadows, away from everything and everyone.

It looked as if she were just an innocent girl.

Her long raven locks in a high ponytail bound by a red ribbon.

Her pale skin appeared to be smooth and silky. Flawless.

She was wearing black knee-length shorts and a black long sleeve turtle-neck shirt.

She wore ninja sandals.

Then he noticed her eyes.

They were honey colored.

One word to describe her: perfect.

Innocent, how anyone would have thought of her at first glance until, anyone saw her eyes. They were filled with pain, sadness, and a hint of anger. Then anyone who saw them would think twice and shy away because it looked as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

They seemed to fear her because of them.

Her eyes…

That was what drew him to her.

The power to scare them off with those two honey orbs.

How could a stranger to Konoha scare them like that?

Maybe that was why.

Because she was a stranger.

Because they didn't know a thing about her.

He didn't care.

He stood up from his spot under the tree and walked to where she was.

He wanted to talk to the girl whose honey orbs caused fear in everyone else but him of course.

To him they caused intrigue.

That's when she saw him coming towards her.

She panicked.

Why wasn't he scared of her like everyone else?

Why was he walking towards her?

Didn't he know that she caused pain to everyone she met?

Of course he didn't.

Because of the fact that he didn't know her, that's why.

His pace was steady hoping she wouldn't get scared of him and leave.

But where would she go?

He would find out.

Then he heard the other one's shrill voice.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his head around to see who was calling him even though he already knew the answer to that.

He turned back hoping she was still there.

She wasn't.

Now the pink-haired girl was next to him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun what are you looking at?"

His response: "Nothing."

He said it in such a manner that made her flinch.

_Stupid Sakura! Thanks to you she's gone.'_

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked the pink one.

"No."

'_Typical, stupid, Sakura. What the hell would make today any different than any other?'_

He wanted to say just that but he decided against it.

He didn't feel like hearing her cry on today.

Then Sakura left.

Defeated once more.

He knew she would be back again today tomorrow.

And he would say the exact same thing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'_Where would she go?'_

That night he lay in bed wide awake thinking of the honey-eyed beauty.

Then a few hours he fell asleep.

He didn't have a nightmare like he usually would but instead he had a dream.

**In his dream**

_He lay on the ground and then he stood up._

'_Where am I?' _

_He looked around. Then he heard sniffling noises and noticed black hair._

_He would have taken it for Itachi but there was a red ribbon on the ground next to the person._

_He walked towards the him and sat next them._

_Then his companion looked up._

_The first thing he noticed were the eyes._

_Honey._

_Her eyes were swollen._

'_She was crying, but why?'_

_She bowed her head once more. Her black locks falling on her face._

_He grabbed her ribbon and put her hair up. Then he brushed stray hairs out of her face._

_They both seemed surprised by his actions._

_Then she surprised him by hugging him._

_He was taken aback. He wanted to hug her back but he hesitated then he finally did._

_They stayed like that in what seemed for ever._

_After a while she let go and looked up at him once more._

_She looked at his eyes and saw trough his soul._

_Sadness, anger, hate, loneliness, and pain._

_He then stared at her eyes._

_Sadness, anger, hate, loneliness, and pain._

_It was as if their souls were exact reflection of each other's feelings._

"_Who are you?"_

_He desperately wanted to know who she was._

_Somehow he knew she wouldn't answer him but then…_

_Her two luscious lips parted and she spoke to him._

"_My name is…"_

_Everything went blank and she disappeared. He was still sitting there._

_He was alone again. Then in the blankness of it all her ribbon appeared. He took it._

"_Where did you go?"_

_Then he woke up._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well that's my first fanfic and chapter. I'm still wondering if I should turn it into a one shot. Decisions, decisions………. Yes, I know most of these sentences are fragments! Well that's it! Sasuke is so mean to Sakura! Sorry Sakura fans!

_Nadeshiko_

Please review!


End file.
